This invention relates to a headrest for use with a motor vehicle seat.
A headrest is required for a motor vehicle seat to prevent the head of the seat occupant being jerked backwards in the event of a crash. The headrest therefore has to be rigid enough to restrain movement of the head, but at the same time it needs to have energy absorbing characteristics to prevent damage to the head, and also needs to be relatively soft and comfortable for use by the seat occupant under normal driving conditions.
Both headrests and head restraints are known. For purposes of this specification, head restraints are fixed structures attached to a seat back and intended to prevent neck injury in an accident. In some cases, head restraints may be able to move vertically. Headrests on the other hand, while having a primary function in preventing neck injuries, also aim to improve the comfort of the seat occupant and are able to tilt about a horizontal axis as well as being able to move up and down.